Joc n Deka
by Ole-sama
Summary: this is a story i started writing a little while ago i thought it was pretty original . this is my first post on here so please tell me what you think     thank you!


"Joc" Jocelyn Estanari Howlander and "Deka" Dekastila Cherik Panthea

She was crying. This small child at the base of a large tree in the middle of the rainy Amazon jungle was bawling her eyes out in the fetal position and there was nothing I could do to comfort her. I was crouched on a limb in the tree above her watching… waiting. _He's coming_ I though _the bastard is actually coming after a small child… disgusting fucker._ I could feel him, the demon, coming closer. I could feel it in my blood, my soul, burning… so hot… but so cold at the same time an indescribable sensation. _He wont get away this time_.

I stayed silent and stilled, hardly breathing but ever alert. Watching for the slightest movement, _He's close_. Then there was a rustling at a bush about 40ft away from the child and she jumped and quieted. Looking toward the sound I saw a figure step out of the darkness, _that's not him shit he has help_, I cursed silently. "Are you hurt miss?" the figure said in a purely feminine voice. The child yelled " Leave me alone! You're not even really a girl!"_ her voice didn't even waiver…_ I thought astonished. The girl continued, "I know that he sent you… but I know why too" the girl looks up her face smeared with mud, but her eyes… were determined, anger and the same golden hue as mine. _This girl is no child,_ I thought as the girl stood I felt a pulse came from her and my eyes widened _no… she couldn't…_ _this is what he wants and I cant let her do this._

At that moment I dropped the 30 or so ft to the jungle floor, landed in a crouch beside the girl, as I looked up to her I smiled so she relaxed and I knocked her feet out from under her. As she fell back in the mud I looked at the figure who had walked up earlier and sighed. "Really? I thought you would have grown out of the dress up stage by now Senari." I shook my head. Senari is a shape shifter of sorts. He's more of an identity thief but on an extreme level, he steals souls and whoever's soul he steals he can take their form and thoughts. Senari glares at me," Jocelyn Estanari Howlender." he snares my full name through clenched teeth as he takes on his personal form of a tall, thin snake like being. I snicker " hmm so u remember me "dear brother"?

Then the girl goes to stand up and I'm on her before he can get a chance. "You felt it too didn't you Sister?" Senari yells as he whips his tail toward both of us. I grab her by the waist and jerk her to me _shes so small_, _this will be easy_ I think with a smirk, but as soon as I touch her she jerks away and right into the path of his tail. I barely get my arm up in time "What are you doing girl?" I growl as I push her down with me on top.

His tail is still wrapped around my forearm and he gives out a loud rawr of laughter as the girl says confused "But you both said you were related…why would I trust you?" Senari yell right after "Dear Sister! It has been a very long time no?" I look back at him and glare as he continues haughtily "What a good 300 years? Or is it 400? I'm not sure but you my dear sister are in for a big surprise!" Just then I felt it a very small surge and I knew what he was doing but it was too late to get away so I pushed the girl farther away and looked into her eyes with a smirk "Would you trust someone willing to bleed for you?" I ask her right before his tail protrudes spikes up to 6 inches long out of every possible pore and deep into the flesh of my arm. I let out a scream, it hurt so damn much I couldn't help it. The girl was horrified and shaking. Senari chuckles and then retracts his tail tearing my flesh as he does so ruthlessly. Senari licks my blood off the end of his tail "I am much stronger now" he chuckles again " Older brother has been feeding me the failures ones with power like hers." My back is to him and there is blood all over right arm I look up into the girls eyes and she stills, I knew my eyes were glowing golden with power, she relaxes. As I stand the blood that I seemed to be losing stopped flowing from my wounds and reversed, flowing back into my skin and healing the wounds that had seemed so sever. I turn to Senari with that smirk on my face. "Senari are you really that naïve? To think that you think so little of your little sister…" I giggle " Brother I also have gotten stronger but in a much more dramatic way." as I say this my feet float from the ground and my golden eyes shine in the darkness. "I rival our older brother now and my power is deserved." Senari stares at my eyes unable to look away. I lift my left hand toward the sky and whisper in my head _Tsuki_ and a black bladed sword forms in my hand. I swing the blade down in a sweeping motion and slice his body into three parts with simple air. Senari screams and whimpers. "Mercy sister please show me mercy…" he pleads. I look down at him " go tell brother that I am no longer his play thing and neither is she, she's with me now." I turn to the girl and ask " will you trust me?" she has tears in her eyes as she nods her head, unable to say anything, I hold out my hand "then give me your hand." She looks at it then timidly lifts her hand to mine and touches it lightly with a single finger so I grab her hand and pull her into my arms, she squeaks and then is still but I feel tears on the front of my shirt. "just hold on tight" I whisper into her ear. _Dariithea I think to my self and we disappear from that world and go to mine._


End file.
